


All In The Name Of Charity

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jach and Ianto raise money for Children In Need with the help of a certain stopwatch ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In The Name Of Charity

 

 

 

 

  
**Title:** All In The Name Of Charity  
 **Author:** **missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto (Owen, Tosh, Gwen)  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** Jach and Ianto raise money for Children In Need with the help of a certain stopwatch ...  
 **Warnings:** Slash  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Total Word Count:** 2943

**A/N Ths was written for charity and for each comment left i donated 20p to Children In Need 2009.**

 

 

  
“So, is anyone doing something for Children In Need this evening?” Gwen asked, slipping on her coat.

 

“I'm going to donate a sizeable sum and watch it on TV.” Toshiko told her. “I need a quiet night in after his last week.”

 

“Owen?” Gwen asked.

 

“Already donated, I'm off out on the pull.” Owen informed her with a grin on his face. “So, what are you doing?”

 

“Rhys and I are off to the French restaurant around the bay, they're putting on a charity dinner with all their profits for the night going to Children In Need.”

 

“So Jack, have you anything planned for this evening, doing anything unusual, diverse or just plain odd?” Toshiko asked him as he walked across the hub towards them, Ianto jogging up from the archives behind him.

 

“Isn't that just a normal day at the office?” Owen chuckled.

 

“What's so special about tonight?” Jack asked them.

 

“Children In Need Jack, do you actually live on this planet?” Gwen replied. “There's all sorts of things going on to raise money for children across the country.”

 

“Sorry, no TV.” Jack shrugged. “So the answer is no I guess.”

 

“I wouldn't count on it.” Ianto told him, a smirk on his face.

 

“Ianto, what are you planning?” Toshiko asked, not missing the mischievous gleam in his eye.

 

“Let just say it'll be fun but you wouldn't really want the details.” Ianto told her cryptically.

 

“Oh I wouldn't say that.” Toshiko giggled while Jack gave him a look of interest.

 

“Okay, everyone out, have a good night rift permitting.” Jack ordered them, flapping his hands to hurry them up.

 

“Be good guys.” Gwen called out, following the other two out the cog door.

 

As soon as they were gone Jack turned to Ianto only to find him marching off towards the Captains office.

 

“Ianto?” Jack yelled after him.

 

“Don't move, I'll be back in a moment.” Ianto called back before entering the office.

 

Jack could see him rummaging around in the desk, finding whatever it was he was looking for and then slipping it unseen into his pocket before heading back down again.

 

“Are you going to tell me just what you're up to?” Jack asked him when Ianto took his hand and led him across the hub and down into the archives.

 

“All will become evident very soon.” Ianto smirked, his hand in his pocket playing with the items within.

 

“You've been planning this for days, haven't you?” Jack asked following Ianto into one of the rooms and finding it empty except for a large padded chair in the middle with raised wooden arms and a cushion on the floor nearby. “I recognise that chair, I thought I had got rid of it years ago.”

 

“I found it buried in one of the storage rooms, once I gave it a clean it looked at good as new.” Ianto replied. “Now, I want you trousers and pants around your ankles and the gorgeous arse of yours sat in that chair.”

 

“Well, whatever it is I can tell I'm going to enjoy it already.” Jack grinned, slipping his braces off his shoulders before unbuckling his belt and unfastening his trousers, his eyes fixed on Ianto when he pushed them slowly down to his ankles as instructed and then straightened back up with a flourish.

 

“Sit.” Ianto told him.

 

Jack sat back in the chair, fidgeting until he was comfortable, his legs parted and his shirts rumpled up around his waist showing off his erection to perfection.

 

First Ianto pulled out two pairs of handcuffs which Jack now knew were what Ianto had been collecting from his office drawer and used them to secure him to the wooden arms of the chair by his wrists.

 

Then he pulled the stopwatch from his pocket and watched the expression of excitement flood over the Captains face.

 

“Okay, this is what's going to happen.” Ianto explained. “I am going to make you come but for every minute it takes I will donate ten pounds to Children In Need.”

 

“So if it takes fifteen minutes you'll give then one hundred and fifty pounds?” Jack asked.

 

“Exactly.” Ianto replied.

 

“Sounds like a great way to raise money for charity, I bet no one else has had the same idea.” Jack replied.

 

“I'd hazard a guess that it's completely unique.” Ianto told him, moving closer and picking up the cushion, dropping it again in between Jack's feet.

 

“Are you going to strip?” Jack asked him.

 

“Nope.” Ianto told him, dropping down onto the cushion on his knees. “That's the second part of the plan, by the time I've made you come I'm going to be desperate to have my own orgasm and then you get to give ten pounds for every minute I hold out, any objections?”

 

“No, none at all.” Jack replied, wishing Ianto would stop talking and start touching.

 

Ianto clicked the little button on top of the stopwatch and then placed it carefully on the floor before sliding his hands up the inside of Jack's bare thighs.

 

Settling his hands on the Captains hips Ianto lent forwards and kissed the inside of Jack's knees before trailing sloppy kisses along Jack's thighs, alternating them as he went, Jack's legs parting as far apart as possible within the confines of the chair.

 

His nose brushing the darks curled at Jack's crotch Ianto nipped the skin on the inside of Jack's thigh, smiling to himself when Jack let out a small gasp and then suck the tender skin into his mouth, marking his lover.

 

Jack's hands pulled at their restraints, wanting so much to tangle his hands in the younger man's hair and thrust his engorged cock upwards in the hope Ianto would get the message.

 

Moving away from Jack's thighs Ianto's tongue slid from out from his mouth and using only the very tip he moved it over Jack's balls, holding Jack's hips tightly in his grip to stop him writhing around too much.

 

Ianto worked his tongue slowly and methodically over the captains balls knowing it was driving him wild, the pants and moans emitting from his mouth just backing up what he already knew.

 

Sliding his hands from Jack's hips to between his legs he parted the lower edge of his buttocks so he could slide his tongue downwards, skimming it over his lovers perineum, the tip just managing to touch the tight hole hidden within causing Jack to shuffle his bum forwards on the chair to give Ianto more access.

 

On one hand Ianto wanted to push Jack back into his original position but on the other he now had the means to drive the captain to distraction, deciding to go for the latter he lapped at the tight ring of muscle with his tongue.

 

Jack gripped the arms of the chair tightly, his head thrown back and panting hard, spikes of pleasure shooting though his body each time Ianto's tongue moved over the entrance to to body.

 

In one final assault Ianto dipped the tip of his tongue into the loosening muscle and it was all he could do not to chuckle when Jack's arse canted off the chair and landed back down again with a soft thud.

 

“Fuck Ianto, are you trying to kill me.” Jack rasped.

 

Moving his head up he looked at Jack while licking his lips and mischievous gleam in his eyes.

 

“Killing you for charity would be going just that little but too far, don't you think?” Ianto chuckled.

 

“Maybe.” Jack conceded. “You know, this is going to cost you a fortune if you don't make me come, don't you?”

 

“This job pays more than enough for me to lose a large amount of money.” Ianto replied, his hand wrapping around Jack's cock and stroking it slowly.

 

“Anyone would think you were teasing me on purpose!” Jack mumbled.

 

“Now would I be so cruel?” Ianto asked, dipping his head and lapping at the pre come leaking from the Captains cock and distracting him from whatever he was about to retort.

 

Ianto lapped at it with enthusiasm, tasting Jack's essence before taking the head only into his mouth and sucking, his hand still stroking his erection but working a little faster.

 

Jack could feel the sensations of his approaching orgasm building inside him, beginning deep within his stomach and little tendrils of pleasure shooting through his body.

 

Hips canting off the chair Jack tried to force Ianto to take more of his cock into his mouth, desperately wishing again that his hands were free and a what felt like a small bolt of lightening shot through his body when he felt the younger man's finger slip inside his arse.

 

Jack gasped loudly and was rewarded by Ianto sliding his mouth down his cock, even further when Ianto relaxed his throat and took him in further burying his nose in the hairs at the base.

 

Jack was close, Ianto could sense it in the way he was moving on the chair, the soft moans and not so soft curses coming from the Captains mouth.

 

Ianto's cheeks hollowed, his tongue lapping at the underside of Jack's cock while he sucked hard, the finger inside the Captains arse joined by a second and thrusting in and out of his body working his lover closer and closer to his completion.

 

Jack's knuckles were white, his fingers going numb from clutching the arms of the chair so tightly as he tried to delay his orgasm but it was a pointless task, Ianto knew exactly what to do to bring him off.

 

Twisting his fingers Ianto sought out the Captains prostate, massaging it with his fingers knowing he was on the cusp of sending Jack over the edge.

 

Jack bucked and writhed in the chair, fucking his lovers mouth while Ianto tried to control his thrust and letting out a loud howl when he let go, his orgasm hitting hard and sending his come shooting down the younger man's throat.

 

Ianto swallowed convulsively, drinking down the warm come and then licking Jack's softening cock completely clean before getting to his feet and kissing him deeply, swallowing his pants for a few moments before reaching for the stopwatch and clicking the button.

 

“Thirty two minutes, impressive.” Ianto told Jack, putting the stopwatch down again and reaching to release the cuffs around the Captains wrists.

 

Jack rubbed his scuffed wrists, smiling the the way Ianto's cock was tenting his trousers.

 

“Are their any rules as to how I make you come?” Jack asked, reaching down and unlacing his boots.

 

“Nope, anyway you see fit.” Ianto replied, rubbing the heel of his hand over his cock through his trousers while watching Jack take off his boots and then strip off his trousers, pants and socks.

 

Jack grabbed Ianto by the belt around his waist and yanked him close, kissing him hard enough to leaving him panting for air while he unbuckled it and unfastened his trousers before breaking the kiss and shoving the younger man's trousers down to his knees along with his briefs.

 

“I'm so confident I can make you come quickly I'm going to pledge fifty pounds for each minute it takes for you to do so.” Jack told him, his hand wrapping around Ianto's cock tightly and grinning as his lovers moaned loudly.

 

Ianto knew it wouldn't take long for him to come, he was so close already but it made him determined to try and keep control of himself for as long as possible.

 

“Okay.” Ianto agreed.

 

Jack moved the cushion away from the chair and placed it down again, telling Ianto to make himself comfortable.

 

Shuffling across to the cushion with his trousers now pooling around his ankles Ianto crouched down and then dropped onto the cushion on his bum, leaning back on his elbows he watched Jack to see what he would do next.

 

Picking up his trousers Jack first fished out the small tube of lube and then folded them into a makeshift cushion, carrying it over to where Ianto was waiting for him he pushed him back wards so he was lying flat and his placed the trousers under his head.

 

“Comfortable?” Jack asked, stepping over Ianto so he was standing over his hips, Ianto's cock looking delectably large and hard from his angle.

 

“I've been in more comfortable situations.” Ianto deadpanned.

 

Crouching down with a grin Jack coated Ianto's cock liberally in lube before discarding it and picking up the stopwatch.

 

“Here we go.” Jack grinned, clicking the button and placing it on the floor nearby.

 

The tip of Ianto's tongue poked from between his lips, licking them slowly as Jack moved onto his knees and shuffled forwards a little so his hole was over his lovers cock, grasping it and holding it in position Jack said a little prayer that he was still loose from the earlier rimming and sank down onto the younger man's cock with a satisfied moan.

 

Ianto's back arched off the floor, thrusting up into the Captains body and making him moan out loud, Jack's hands resting on his lovers hips.

 

With no preamble Jack began to move up and down on his lovers cock, almost letting it slip from his body before thrusting back down again hard so he was ball deep, not taking his eyes off Ianto's face.

 

Ianto tried to keep eye contact with the Captain but the building orgasm in his body made it impossible, letting his eyes flutter shut and just concentrated on the delicious sensations flooding through his body.

 

Jack could tell Ianto was close to falling over the edge by the expression on his face, the red flush to his cheeks and the rasping breaths emitting from his mouth.

 

Doubling his efforts Jack rode him hard and fast, pounding Ianto's cock into his own arse over and over until he was rewarded, Ianto's face was screwed up in ecstasy, yelling Jack's name as he shot his load into his lover.

 

Jack collapsed forwards onto Ianto's chest and kissed him tenderly before sliding his softening cock from his body and climbing off the younger man to settle beside him and reaching for the stopwatch to click it off.

 

“How long?” Ianto panted, not wanting to move.

 

“Eight minutes.” Jack chuckled.

 

“That's four hundred pounds you owe Children In Need.” Ianto reminded him.

 

“And so worth every penny.” Jack replied. “That's seven hundred and twenty pounds to donate between us.”

 

“Not bad for forty minutes.” Ianto replied, pulling himself into a sitting positions and ignoring the slight twang of his back.

 

“If I donate another two hundred and eighty to round it up to a nice neat thousand will you make me a coffee?” Jack asked.

 

“That seems a lot of money for a cup of coffee.” Ianto asked, raising an eyebrow questionably.

 

“Ah, well you see it's the way you deliver it that's the clincher.” Jack grinned widely. “You remember that little apron Toshiko bought in a while ago as a joke for Owen?”

 

“Yep.” Ianto replied, smiling as he thought about the look on Owen's face when she handed him the frilly white scrap of fabric and told him it was to protect his clothes while he cleaned the medical bay, Owen had thrown it at her and told her he was quite capable of cleaning up without making a mess of himself.

 

“It's hidden in the cupboard behind the tea bags, I want you to bring us coffee's just wearing that.” Jack leered.

 

“Okay.” Ianto replied instantly, leaving Jack standing and heading off to the kitchenette.

 

Jack headed up to his office a little amazed that Ianto had agreed so readily, not bothering to dress he carried his trousers, briefs and boots in his hands and dropped them down into the little room under his office before settling his bare arse into his chair to wait for Ianto to appear.

 

Ianto walked slowly up the steps to Jack's office feeling more that a little daft, the apron was indeed very small and barely covered his modesty, not helped by the fact that his cock was rapidly becoming hard again.

 

Walking into Jack's office he watch the expression on Jack's face change from amazement, to amusement and then to pure lust.

 

Ianto placed the tray on the desk and picked up a teaspoon as if to stir the contents of one of them and then dropped it onto the floor with a very exaggerated 'Oops.”

 

Turning to face away from Jack he bent down giving the Captains a birds eye view of his arse and picked it up before turning to face Jack with a mischievous look on his face.

 

“You are a minx Ianto Jones.” Jack chuckled.

 

Ianto walked slowly around the desk, Jack pushed his chair backwards so Ianto could moved in front of him and waited to see what he would do next. Ianto put his hand behind him onto the desk and then pulled himself up to perch on the edge.

 

“So Captain, Sir, what shall we do now?” Ianto asked suggestively.

 

“Raise some more money for Children In Need?” Jack suggested, moving forwards in his chair again and reaching beneath the apron.

 

“I'm willing if you are.” Ianto grinned.

 

“Oh yeah!” Jack grinned, getting to his feet and kissing him hard.

 

Some three hours later they were both curled around each other in Jack's small bunk in an exhausted and sated sleep, the small note book on the floor beside them donating that between them they were giving Children In Need a little over two thousand pounds in the morning.

  
The End.


End file.
